


Beauty and the Wolverine

by landahoymateys



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landahoymateys/pseuds/landahoymateys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch places a curse on Logan, it doesn't affect him cause he's already a beast and immortal, but effects everyone in the castle. Scott shows up looking for information about his brother. </p>
<p>(Couldn't resist ;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Wolverine

Scott had been on the road for a long time, he didn't know what had told him to keep looking for his brother, cause he was almost positive he was dead, but something pushed him onward. He had heard a tip that maybe the inhabitants of this mansion out in the woods had clues for him. He had also heard stories that there was a beast residing in the mansion and he was not a friendly one. But that didn't scare Scott, nothing scared Scott since he'd been on the road. He had experienced things, terrible things, and nothing scared him anymore. Plus being a blind mutant orphan without a person in the world made him have nothing to lose. He was at the giant door knocking before he knew what he was doing. 

The door swung open, angrily, and a rough voice growled, "What!" He knew he was facing the beast without even being able to see, and he shook a bit in his boots. He claimed he wasn't afraid of anything, and yet here was this man, beast, whatever he was, growling at him.

Scott gulped down the spit collecting in his mouth, "Um… I…"

The man before him was sniffing him! He was sniffing fiercely and let out a low growl, "What's wrong with your eyes?" 

Scott just gaped at him, and his hand instinctively went up to graze the bandages wrapped around his eyes, rubbing at them, "I um… have this thing…" 

The man swung the door open, and Scott knew he was gone without being able to see him. He took the invitation to enter, but he really wasn't sure where he was going, or why he was there, or what to say. He reached around, feeling for something to keep a hold of as he entered. He found a banister, and his foot stumbled onto a stair, he slowly followed his way down the staircase. He heard a tiny voice at the bottom of the stairs, "Hello there! Do not be afraid! I know why you're here!"

Scott made his way to the bottom the stairs and tried to find the figure that was talking to him, he growled, "I'm not scared!" It was clearly a lie however, and Scott glanced around without seeing nervously. 

The little voice chirped up "We're down here!" Scott wondered what we was. 

Another voice, a female voice that was deeper mused "Professor, is this all that wise…" she seemed troubled. The voices didn't seem to sound human. Scott got down on his knees to become closer to the voices, hands gracing around the groin. His hands wrapped around a small metal object, it felt like a grate of some sort, "Oww." A muffled voice grunted. 

He pulled his hand back, "Sorry." He wasn't really sure what he was apologizing for. 

The other voice came up again, "Scott, this might be a bit of a surprise to you, but we're not exactly human."

Scott was more taken back that the object knew his name, he chocked up in shock. Scott managed to stammer, "How do you?" A voice flooded his head _that's not all I know about you Scott. Don't be panicked, but we are much like you. I have the power to read minds._ Scott was a bit overwhelmed, and when images flew through his mind he fell onto his back. He knew what he was seeing was the mansion around him. And the two speaking to him were what looked like a weather vane and a glass jar filled with formaldehyde and what looked like a human brain. His head was swarming. The brain seemed to be the one talking _we are mutants, like you. I know what you can do. I know why you're here._ Scott began to sob uncontrollably. 

A new voice came into the picture, and a pen joined the other quite animated objects in the picture in his mind, "You called me professor?" the pen was addressing the brain in the jar. 

The brain almost seemed to sparkle in good humor, if a brain ever could, "Ah yes Hank. Remember those glasses I had you work on and you were wondering what I needed them for?"

The pen looked over at Scott uneasily, but Scott was the one who was whirling with uncertainty, "Yes professor?" 

The brain continued, "I think you'll find that this boy could use a good pair of glasses." Scott was about to protest that a pair of glasses wouldn't be able to help him, but the voice began to soothe him, _oh no Scott, these are a special pair of glasses._

Before Scott quite knew what was going on a candlestick approached, looking sullen, that is if a candlestick could look sullen. Draped around one of its arms was a pair of red sunglasses, "Professor, you asked me to bring you these?" The voice sounded sulky and gruff. Scott moved over to the candlestick and took up the pair of glasses at the brain's urging. _Go on, put them on._

Scott quickly unwrapped the bandages around his eyes, his eyes were still squeezed shut tightly when the bandages had fallen. He pulled the glasses up to his face. _Go on, open your eyes._ Scott tried to face an area of the mansion that wasn't fully occupied, and than he remembered what he was seeing was really just a projection in his mind, he had no idea if it was actually accurate, so he just opened his eyes at the brains urging. All of this was like a dream. He could feel tears pouring from his eyes. He hadn't been able to see in a long time. He glanced around the room, it was exactly as the projection had shown it, and than he glanced down at the objects before him, also exactly as the projection had shown. It was so odd to be addressing a brain in a jar, a weather van, a pen, and a candlestick. He swallowed something in the back of his throat, "thanks", was what he managed. 

The brain looked most pleased. The pen said "you're welcome." The weather vane looked skeptical. The nightstick looked annoyed to be there. The brain began again, "I am Charles, or the Professor, this is Ororo, fondly know as Storm" he knew without hands that he must have been talking about the weather vane. The brain continued, "This is Hank, the Beast, and John known as Pyro." Pyro must be the candlestick, which meant that the pen must be Beast, which Scott found to be particularly unusual. He wondered if it was the same beast that all the rumors were about...

Scott put out his hand to shake, but it seemed like none of that was possible, so he pulled it back, "It's nice to meet all of you." 

The brain seemed to be reading his mind again and chuckled, "No no, I don't think Beast is the one you're thinking about… I believe the source of these rumors is Wolverine."

All the others gasped in surprise, "Is he really here about Wolverine?" The candlestick known as John grumbled half angrily, half hopefully. The weathervane banged him with one of her arrows angrily, as if to say shut up! 

Scott was confused, and decided to bite at the situation, "Who is Wolverine?" He must have been the "beast" who had answered the door to him, and addressed him gruffly. He must be the one all the townspeople feared. He must be the one who growled at him, the stuff of legends. 

The brain said very warmly to him, "Oh he's just lovely. He'll be your host while you're here. We'd love you to meet him, as soon as you can."

Scott interrupted, he certainly didn't care how lovely the wolverine was, and he certainly didn't want to meet him, "Not that I don't appreciate all of this, but that's not really why I'm here. I'm looking for my brother. Someone said you might have information here." He was starting to get excited, his voice was getting faster, "I've been looking everywhere for him, I was convinced he was dead, but than there was something… Anyways, have any of you heard of an Alex Summers?" There was anxiety in his voice.

The objects before him fell silent. It was an uneasy silence. The pen named Hank began to fidget, leaving an ink trail behind him. The brain was in their heads, even if Scott couldn't hear it, he was nervously insisting to them that they could not let Scott know about Alex, not yet at least, they needed a chance to lift the curse first. They had to keep his mind off of Alex.

The brain readdressed Scott, "We haven't heard the name my friend, but I insist you must stay." Scott began to become agitated, "We could help you. We will help you train. And I will help you to find your brother. But first you must help us."

Scott was upset, he thought they'd really know, he allowed himself a bit of hope when Charles said he'd be able to help him, "I… ok… what do you need my help with?" 

The brain seemed to be smiling, "Good. My friend, we only wish that you stay with us, and meet Wolverine." He wondered what to say to Scott without revealing the details of the curse, "He gets quite lonely around here, he could use a companion." 

Scott snickered. Why would a wolverine need a companion? He agreed to stay anyway. The weather vane named Ororo showed him up to his room, "You could stay here." Scott opened the door himself, because the weather vane didn't exactly have hands… He found himself in a well ordained room, quite nice, everything he could need. He put his one bag down onto the bed and looked around. Suddenly a face appeared into the far wall and he fell back startled. Ororo scolded the face, "Kitty, don't just show up like that! Respect Mr. Summers' privacy." 

The face in the wall, known as Kitty, giggled, "Oh sorry Storm. Oh he's kinda cute. Hi I'm Kitty!" she said to the man collapsed on the bed. 

Scott stared at it solemly, he swallowed, "I would like another room please."

The weather vane shook back and forth "No it wouldn't matter, she can appear in any wall in the mansion."

Kitty giggled, "Isn't it sad. I used to to be able to walk through walls, and now i'm stuck in one. All cause of the stupid curse." Storm shooshed the girl, and Kitty looked apologetically, like she let something out she shouldn't have. 

Scott looked from one of them to the other, "What curse?" 

The weather vane shook again, "Oh it's nothing. We'll see you at dinner."

The face in the wall grinned, "Oh I am so getting Marie, this is going to be great." The face disappeared from the wall and Scott was left gapping as the weather vane also left. This was a very strange household. But was it really any stranger than him? He sat back on the bed, looking through his bag, he didn't really have anything to wear for dinner… and he didn't really know why he was being stressed out over it. It was kinda like he was on display for this strange household… 

He wasn't left alone for very long, because the face soon reappeared in his room, grinning, "Hey sleepyhead. Go open your door." He did as he was instructed, and standing before him was a giant wardrobe.

The wardrobe moved into the room on its own, a face spread across it, "Hello! I'm Marie!" she talked with a thick accent. Scott looked taken back by this whole situation. The face addressed Kitty, the wall, "Oh you were right, he is prettier than the others." Scott looked at them confused, but Rogue continued excitedly, not giving him an opportunity to speak, "So I'll help you find something to wear to dinner. If you just open me, I think you'll find some clothing inside that will suit your taste and size. Oh you are going to just love Wolverine, he is a really great guy." 

The wall snickered "Yea he is." The wardrobe glared at her.

Scott looked so confused, "Umm…" he didn't quite know what to say. It kind of sounded like the whole household was trying to hook him up with this beast like character. And these two, a wall and a wardrobe, acted like teenage girls with a crush. He managed a "So what exactly is this guy Wolverine like?"

Kitty grinned wildly "Oh he's big very big." Marie glared at her, and Scott felt his skin crawl. 

A shy smile fell across Marie's face, "Oh he's very nice, well when you get to know him, and get passed the uh… gruffness."

Scott swallowed nervously "Why does it sound like you guys are talking me up for something sinister? Like to be eaten or something?"

The two girls looked at one another, "Oh definitely not. Believe me, that is the last thing we want." And both girls broke out into giggles. The wardrobe said, "So go on, open up!" Scott felt so nervous, and a bit used, he pulled open the wardrobe. It was true, it was filled with all clothing that would be his style, and in his size. The two girls kept butting in and trying to tell him what he should wear. He finally settled on a pair of corduroys and a blue blazer. The wardrobe smiled sweetly at him, Scott decided he rather liked her, she was nice, if only a bit cynical about this Wolverine fellow "Oh you look lovely."

The wall agreed with him. Soon they were shuffling him out the door and down to the dining room. There Scott was introduced to a very lively refrigerator named Bobby, and than he had met the whole gang except for Wolverine. They all sat at the dressed table, waiting for Wolverine, who seemed like he wasn't coming, "Kitty, would you go see where Wolverine is?" Kitty sighed but disappeared.

A few moments later Kitty had returned, and Scott heard a low growl coming from the hallway. It was the first time Scott actually "saw" Wolverine. He was mostly a normal guy, he looked a bit gruff, he definitely saw where the beast rumors came from. His hair was wild, he had sharp teeth, he sniffed around like an animal, and his eyes looked wild. He took a deep swallow, the symbol of anxious. Wolverine's eyes fell onto Scott, "So this is the new victim huh?" The Wolverine's words didn't do anything to calm Scott. 

Charles quickly butted in, "Oh Wolverine! Always joking around! Ha ha." Wolverine rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. He quickly picked up a fork and began to dig into his food. Scott looked at him in disgust, he could really see the animal in him now. Charles cleared his throat "Logan!" he called out. Wolverine looked up at him in surprise, so the Wolverine had another name. Charles looked angry, "Say hello to our guest!" 

Wolverine grunted at Charles. He looked up to Scott, Scott was too shocked to say anything, "Hi slim. See you got some shades." He grumbled the greeting. 

Scott stuttered, "Uh hi? My names not slim, it's Scott." This guy kinda got on Scott's nerve.

Wolverine shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever." and went back to eating. 

Scott continued to stare at him, and Charles cleared his throat, "So, Scott has a very interesting power Logan." Wolverine just growled in response. Charles seemed desperate now, "Why don't you tell him about it Scott?" 

Scott got pretty pissed off, this guy wasn't interested in him at all, and these guys were just pushing him onto him. Scott really wasn't sure why he was here, yea the other guys were nice, but they were just looking to see what would happen between the two of them. Scott raised from his chair, "Sorry professor, I'm not feeling very hungry." He pushed out of the kitchen and ran up to his room, he thought someone would follow him, but no one did, not even Kitty. 

After dinner Charles approached Logan, angrily. Charles was frustrated, "Logan, you have to be nice to him. If we have any chance here you need to make him fall in love with you! So be nice to him! And show some interest!"

Logan growled "Why does it even matter to me? The curse hasn't effected me. I'm already a beast and can't die! It doesn't even matter to me! So why do I have to nosey up to some annoying punk? Besides you're the one who lead him on!" 

Charles looked at him flustered, "Logan! Not everything is about you! The rest of us would like to have our own bodies back. And poor Hank has been working so hard trying to find a cure, but he can't. We need you Logan. I know you never seem to have interest in anyone but yourself, but we need you. This boy could learn to really care for you, if you just tried! I really want to help him too Logan, but I can't until I get my own body back." Charles rolled from the room furiously. Wolverine just collapsed on his bed with an angry growl. 

After some time Scott heard a thump at the door. He had cooled down some, and went to the door to answer it. It was the wardrobe Marie. She smiled softly at him, "Hi Scott, may I come in?" Scott nodded and opened the door to her. The wardrobe looked quite strange thumping its way into the room. "Hey, I know Logan can come off pretty strongly, but he's really a nice guy…"

Scott rolled his eyes, she was like a broken record, "Look, I'm sure he's real nice and all to you, but he just doesn't seem to be interested at all in me, so i don't know why I'm here at all." 

She sighed, "Perhaps you're right. We just hoped you'd be different. He's a hard guy to get along with."

Scott groaned, it was hard to deny this girl, "I don't know why you're all working so hard to make him like me."

Marie looked down, sometimes she didn't know why they were trying so hard either. She remembered the other reason she'd been sent up their suddenly, "Oh Charles and Hank want to know if you'd join them for training out in the bunker."

Scott looked at him skeptically, "Where exactly is the bunker?"

Marie looked at him surprised, like she didn't realize he hadn't been there her entire life, "Oh right, it's outside behind the lab." Scott nodded at her and left the room to go find the bunker. 

He was greeted by a very animated brain in a jar and an anxious pen, "Oh hello Scott! We thought we could practice with your glasses." The voice of Charles piped about. 

Scott looked confused, but he said "ok, umm how exactly do they work?" 

Hank started going on about the scientific mechanisms behind them, and Charles cleared his throat loudly, Hank embarrassedly said, "Theres a switch on the side, when you flip it you should be able to focus your beams through it." 

Scott nodded and turned to face a set of mannequins at the other end of the bunker. He was nervous, whenever he used his powers it always caused trouble and people got hurt. It definitely wasn't a good idea to try it indoors, or wherever this was, but there were fire extinguishers standing by, and for that Scott was grateful. He reached up for the switch on the glasses and instinctively squeezed his eyes closed, even though it was completely unnecessary. He flipped the switch and opened his eyes slowly. A strong stream of energy shot out his eyes towards the mannequins, the power threw him back and he quickly closed his eyes and switched the glasses back. When he opened his eyes he found a glass jar with a brain inside and a pen standing over him concerned, "oh I'm so sorry Scott! I thought they'd work."

Scott shook his head back and forth, "No, they did work, It was just too powerful, I haven't tried that in awhile and I wasn't expecting it…" The two looked more relieved.

The brain chirped, "Than we must try again!" 

A figure came bolting into the door. They all knew who it was, he was the only other human figure currently residing in the mansion. He quickly took up a fire extinguisher and doused the flames. He grumbled, "You don't even put out your own flames? You two should know better!" 

Scott pouted, and Charles was about to protest when Scott waved him off, "What do you care! I'm busy training with Charles and Hank, so if you're not interested you should just leave us!" he yelled out at Logan.

Logan looked surprised to hear the guy address him in such a tone, it was the type of surprise that came from not having too many people confront him, probably particularly because he was living with a bunch of talking objects. Logan growled "I am interested." And Scott looked surprised.

He stood back up and took his place facing the mannequins, "Ok than." Logan armed himself with a fire extinguisher as Scott prepared to have another go. He seemed more nervous this time, because he knew he didn't have the best control over his powers and now their was a live person in the bunker, "You should watch out." he warned Logan.

Logan growled in reply, "You don't have to worry about me kid. I'm indestructible." Scott wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but he turned to face the mannequin, and flipped the switch on the glasses. A single stream of energy poured out, this time he managed to stay grounded in one spot, and he even hit the target, and a bit more than the target. 

Logan equipped with the fire extinguisher doused the flames again, "You did good kid." Scott was beaming with pride. If Charles the brain and Hank the pen could grin at one another, they would, because they both realized this was a turning point in the two's relationship, and in all of their lives. 

After a couple of hours of practice Scott was tired and retired to his room. He was know more confident in his abilities and the idea that Logan did not hate him. A few moments into his thoughts there was a knock at the door, and Scott was sure it would be the wardrobe Marie again so he jumped up to answer it. It wasn't however, and it was Logan. He was carrying a tray with what looked like leftovers from dinner and two beers, he looked embarrassed and almost shy, "Hey kid, I thought you might be hungry. And are you even old enough to drink beer? I didn't know."

Scott took the tray from him testily, "Yea I'm old enough to drink beer, and I'm not a kid either." 

Logan took one of the beers from the tray and popped it open "Well you're still a kid to me."

Scott sat down at the desk, placing the tray on it, "Geez, I'm not that much younger than you." He took up his utensils and started eating hungrily, he had lied earlier when he said he wasn't hungry.

Logan snorted sitting down on the bed, "Oh kid you have no idea." He took a long chug from the beer in his hand. it was nice and cold.

Scott stopped eating for a moment to open his beer as well, "Why don't you tell me about yourself than?" he inquired to Logan.

Logan looked down at the can blankly, "Theres really not much to tell."

Scott took a chug of his cold beer, rolling his eyes, "I seriously doubt that… I mean, how about where did the rumors come from that you're a beast?" He continued his eating, but at a slower pace this time.

Logan growled at the mention, "Heck if I know bub. Probably has something to do with my animal like tendencies, and these." For the first time since Scott met him Wolverine unfurled his claws to show Scott.

The younger boy sat back in surprise, and than interest. He moved over so that he was sitting next to Logan on the bed. He put out a cautious hand, a curious finger, to reach out and graze the back of the blades. Logan looked down at him suspiciously and flinched back when the boy put his finger down to feel the claws. Scott looked up at Logan, "Sorry." He pulled away from Logan and he retracted his claws. Scott inhaled slowly, "I can see, why they might get that impression."

Logan grumbled and suddenly stood, he grumbled something another about being busy and exited the room. Scott was left feeling lonely and angry that he might have done something to provoke the older man. He returned to his meal chewing angrily. A face appeared behind him a little while later, "Hey Scotty. How was your date?"

Scott choked on the meat making its way down his throat, he turned to glare at Kitty, "It wasn't a date!"

She snickered and rolled her eyes, "Sure it wasn't… So… have fun?" Scott was about to tell her off when a bang came at the door, he quickly jumped up to open the door for Marie. 

The wardrobe slunk her way into the room, "Hey Scott." He was really beginning to think there was some type of conspiracy going on around here.

He sat down on his bed, "Hello Marie. If you're hear to pester me like Kitty, you should just leave cause I'm really not in the mood."

The wardrobe looked hurt, if ever a wardrobe could, "I was just coming to see what you thought about Logan now. I thought that maybe you were finding him a bit more agreeable now? Huh?"

Scott considered for a moment, "Yea, but I'm afraid I pissed him off."

Marie clicked her tongue, "oh no, don't worry about it Scotty, that's just the way Logan is. I'm sure he's not angry with you." She said sympathetically. 

Scott laid back on the bed, holding his head and considering his words, perhaps she was right, he did seem a bit testy. He would be too if people were going around calling him a beast, "Ok. I think I'm going to go to sleep now." The girls agreed to leave him alone, an Scott buried his face in his pillow. He was really tired after that training, but he couldn't exactly sleep. He didn't know why but his mind kept drifting back to the Wolverine. 

Yea he was the man keeping him here, and he was the one Scott had to be companionable to in order to get the information about his brother from Charles, but there was more. Yea the guy was attractive, and it seemed like the entire mansion was trying to set the two of them up. He wasn't really sure why, and he didn't think they'd tell him. But his thoughts kept drifting towards the man, and god it was confusing. Yea it didn't seem Logan hated him, but he still wasn't sure he liked him, even though he was relatively kind to him today (besides the insults and curses from time to time). And so he couldn't sleep, not with his mind whirling like a hurricane, or a teenage girl. He decided to wander around the mansion.

He was deep in the depths of the mansion when her heard growling and heavy breathing, and explosions. He was sure it was Logan's growls (because who growls like that?) and he ran to the source to see what was wrong. He stumbled into a large room that had lasers exploding around him, and knives shooting out of the wall, Scott looked in bewilderment. A figure launched itself at him, knocking him down to narrowly avoid a beam collapsing where he had stood. The figure was of course Logan, and the man's body was still pressed up against his, both of them breathing hard. Scott tried to squirm around underneath him, which just caused Logan to hold him more resolutely still. 

Logan growled at him, and Scott's entire body shook, the hairs along his body rose and goosebumps began to form up his skin. His breath hitched in his throat and his lips quivered, Logan brought himself onto his knees and pulled Scott from the room. When they were safely in the hall Logan snapped at him, "What were you thinking?!" 

Scott looked back in shock which soon turned to sully, he scooted as far from Logan as possible, till he was up against the wall. He snapped "I thought you were in trouble! I heard explosions!" He was still out of breath, and his face was beat red, and he was a bit more embarrassed with his body's _other_ reactions. 

Logan growled again, jumping onto his feet, "And what would you have done to help me punk?" When Scott didn't say anything, only looking at the ground solemnly, Logan began to walk away "Stay out of that room." he growled back.

Scott was left huffing and angry. Why the hell would Logan voluntarily go into that room?!? Was it some type of crazy training? He was so angry, with Logan, with himself, mostly himself, and so embarrassed. What the hell was going on? 

When his breathing returned to normal he quickly returned to his room to drown himself in his pillow. He didn't leave his room for a couple of days, and he ignored Kitty when she showed up. Someone kept leaving food at his door, but he barely ate. When he finally decided to leave his room he decided he needed some male advice, but not from Charles (who he feared would just read his mind and tell him exactly what he wanted), so he sought out Hank the pen in his lab. 

Hank was busy working, scribbling formulas down on paper furiously, when Scott entered. He looked up curiously, "Oh Scott! I didn't realize you were there!" He talked nervously. A refrigerator that he recognized as Bobby popped up behind the work bench and said hello. Scott waved nervously at them, biting his lip. The pen asked , "So what can we do for you?"

Scott took a seat on a bench, "I was just looking to talk. So what are you working on?"

The pen looked pleased to have someone to share his work with, if ever a pen could look pleased… "Oh I'm working on some experiments to try and reverse us back to normal. Bobby was helping me out."

Scott stammered, "Back to normal? I didn't realize there was a normal for you…" 

The pen looked like he had said something he didn't mean to and was going to take it all back when a nosy weather vane pushed into the room, "So Scott, I heard you explored the danger room the other day."

Scott choked and wiggled in his chair at the mention of the other night, "Um yea… I guess thats an appropriate name for the room."

The vane looked thoughtful, than Ororo spoke, "Yea, Its where we used to practice our powers. It can be dangerous if you don't know how to control your powers, Logan was really worried about you." 

Scott snickered cynically and everyone looked surprised, "Like an animal like him would give a damn about me!"

Ororo looked hurt and a bit insulted, "Scott, I think you misunderstood Logan. He really cares about your well being."

Scott glared at the wall, "Whatever. I don't want to talk about that."

The three objects, the weather vane, the pen, and the refrigerator exchanged worried looks, this plan wasn't going so well. It was Bobby who finally spoke up, "What do you want to talk about Scott."

Scott thought for a moment, sighing. What did he want to talk about? He knew what he had come down here to talk about, but now he was too nervous to bring it up. Maybe he could just casually ease his way into it. He bit his lip nervously, "So umm… You guys used to be normal people?"

The weather vane glared at Hank, who seemed to shrink back, "Well no, we were never normal. We're mutants, just like you Scott. But yes we used to have bodies."

Scott sighed, "Oh thats um… interesting. And you all lived here together? With Wolverine? Like his servants or something?" 

Bobby began to laugh at that, and even Ororo smiled, Hank just looked flustered, "No no, not like that. We were all, kind of like a family. Close friends. Logan was the newest addition to our, household, but we've all learned to accept him into our family over this time." She smiled warmly at Scott.

He was kind of surprised to hear this, it wasn't that they all didn't seem close to one another, it was that Logan didn't seem to fit in with anyone. Maybe when they were all human, or rather mutants, it was different and he fit in more. He bit his lip nervously, "So all of you actually get along with him."

Bobby snickered saying something like _maybe not all of us_. Ororo glared at him, "Well we try our best. I'm not going to deny that Logan is a hard person to get used to, but he is a good guy, and he is sincerely concerned for all of us." Bobby and Hank both seemed to agree with this. 

Scott was becoming a bit more relieved, a bit more comfortable with the conversation. Scott chewed on his bottom lip, "So you guys really think he likes me?" He sounded like a stupid teenage girl with a stupid crush. The others all grinned happily and encouraged him. Now he was content, and than he was beginning to feel bad that he was content, because he remembered the true purpose of his visit. 

Ororo and Bobby soon left and Hank went back to his work. Scott settled in on the stool and leaned his head down on Hank's work bench. Hank looked at him startled, "something wrong Scott?"

Scott looked at the pen, wondering if he could trust him, wondering if he would be honest with Scott. He really seemed like the kind, honest type, so Scott confided in him, "I'm just really worried about my brother. I feel bad wasting time here hanging around with Logan, worrying if he likes me when my brother could still be out there.

Hank looked really worried, and torn about something. He suddenly let out a deep sigh, "Charles knows where Alex is." It slipped before he could even stop himself, and Scott stared down at the pen in bewilderment. Than he quickly jumped up from his stool and ran through the mansion looking for Charles.

Charles found him before Scott even made it up the stairs. He forgot about the telepathic thing. He must have been screaming to him, "I'm so so sorry Scott. Please, please forgive him." 

Charles was so kind and soothing, if Scott wasn't really angry right now he would be completely charmed by the brain in the jar. However at this moment the charm was not going to work. He stormed "Where is my brother!" Throwing up his hands in anger, he didn't know what else to say. 

Charles voice came to him mind, and he wanted to beat it out of there, _calm yourself Scott. If you want to find your brother I could not stop you, and I will aid you in your journey. Please don't be angry with me, I only wanted to help._ He found his brother's address in his mind, and he rushed back to his room to gather his stuff.

He sincerely felt bad about leaving, especially since he had gotten close to Logan, but he had to see get his brother. A part of him thought that maybe he could come back, maybe he would come back. Because he still felt a bond with the Wolverine for some reason, and he still really desperately wanted to be with him. So when he went to confront Logan and tell him he was leaving it hurt. He found Logan in what must be his bedroom down the hall from his room, Kitty had helped him find it. He knocked on the door and a shirtless, sweaty Logan answered the door startled. He snarled at Scott, but opened the door for him to enter. 

Scott heart pounded in his chest as he watched the ripped mans muscles glisten with sweat, his skin crawled. It was just like the feeling back in the Danger room, and Scott knew it was a dangerous feeling. He noticed the weight set lying around the room, he must have been working out. If Scott was going to get out his intentions he could not look Logan in the eyes, and Logan was making it so damn hard by staring intensely at Scott. He fidgeted before blurting "I have to leave." 

Logan didn't seem surprised, or like he cared. He just took up a bench press and resumed his workout, "Whatever Cyclops. Don't care where you go." 

That made Scott's blood boil. Not only was the nickname in poor taste, but the others had really convinced him Logan cared and now Logan was outright telling him he didn't. Scott growled at him, Scott never growled, he didn't know what he was trying to do (or who he was trying to be), "Fine than." He stormed out of the room, and Logan was left looking really sorry, but Scott didn't care. 

He was storming up the stairs to the front door when a brain in a jar appeared, "You said you wouldn't stop me." _I won't Scott. I just wanted to wish you good luck. I hope you return someday._ He sounded so very sad, Scott didn't want to tell him that was unlikely, but than he remembered that Charles was a telepath and probably knew already and that was why he was so sad. He felt bad for the guy, and he figured that he was really the one that needed a companion and not Logan, but he had something he had to do.

It wasn't hard to find Alex's apartment, and it wasn't far from the mansion either. A million things were racing through Scott's head as he approached the door. How had Charles found him? What had happened to him all these years? How was he doing? Why was he in a place like this? Had he met Charles and the others? Was he a mutant too? Would he even recognize Scott? That last question was answered immediately when a young blonde boy wiped open the door and stared blankly at Scott "Yea? What do you want?" He still looked so young, a strong jaw bone, blond, blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a lazy look on his face. He looked far more like Scott's father, and Scott resembled their mother. 

Scott bit back tears. His brother wasn't wearing any special glasses of bandages over his eyes, so he must be normal right? Scott couldn't help himself, he pulled Alex into a big hug, which freaked Alex out and pushed him off, "What the hell man?" 

Scott was pouring out tears, "Alex…" it was only a whisper, "It's me, Scott, your brother." 

Alex's eyes burst wide, "Scott?" he choked on the word. Alex pulled him into his arms again, and Alex didn't pull back this time. Alex stammered into his shoulder, "How did you find me?"

Relief waved over Scott for the first time in a long time, "It was Charles he helped me find you." Judging by the rigidness of Alex at that moment some of his other questions were answered. So he had been to the mansion, which meant he most likely was a mutant. He decided to ask anyway, "Than… than… are you a mutant too?" it was a challenge to get out.

Alex nodded his head into Scott's chest. He pulled back from his brother and asked anxiously, "So, how is everyone than? You've been to the mansion, rig?"

Scott knew what his brother was referring to, he wondered than if his brother knew the big secret, "Everyone seems just fine, I guess. Alex… what happened to them?" He wasn't really sure if his brother would tell him, but he hoped he would. 

Alex looked surprised, "Oh, I thought Charles would tell you…" he gestured for Scott to come into his apartment. Scott took it in with a grain of salt. It wasn't the nicest place he would like to see his brother in, but he supposed it wasn't that bad, although it was filthy. Who would have known his brother was such a slob? Alex made his way to the couch, which was covered in clothes, papers, books, and god knows what else, and he cleared a spot for Scott. It took him quite awhile before he could speak about the curse, and Scott was sure it was something difficult for him.

Scott listened intently as Alex told him about the curse, "One day while I was off recruiting for the professor a powerful mutant had come to the mansion. She has somehow known Wolverine I guess, I don't really know the details, but she was really angry with him. So she put this curse on him and the entire mansion. Everyone residing in the mansion was turned into talking and moving objects that resembled their powers somehow, like Charles the telepath was turned into a brain in a jar. Or so thats what I've heard… I can't ever go back to the mansion or I'll fall under its curse too. I guess I was spared because I was away when it fell under, but Charles is sure it will affect me if I went back. So I've had to live apart from everyone else. Sometimes I've just thought about going back anyway… but Charles says I can't until the curse is lifted." Alex seemed agitated. 

Scott pestered him about how to break the curse. Alex continued, "I was getting to that! Well the other part of the curse was supposed to fall on Wolverine. He was supposed to be turned into a beast, but I guess he's kinda already beastly so it didn't affect him much. And than there was supposed to be a time limit of some sort, and after that time span Logan would die and everyone in the mansion would be stuck in those forms." Scott squirmed at that statement, but Alex didn't seem to notice "But Logan's immortal and all, so he couldn't die, so that part of the curse didn't work either." Scott felt relief sink through him, he hoped Alex didn't notice. Alex didn't seem to notice, "And than there was the part about lifting the curse. Which seemed really stupid and fairytale like to me, but Logan had to make someone fall in love with him to break the curse. Than he would return to normal and everyone in the mansion would gain their true forms." Suddenly it all made a lot of sense to Scott, why no one wanted to tell him about the curse, why they were all trying to set him up with Logan, and a guilty ping his him. 

Suddenly Scott jumped up "I have to go back." 

Alex jumped up too, "I'm coming." 

Scott looked at him disapprovingly, "You can't Alex! You'll be transformed too!" 

Alex rolled his eyes "Aren't you going to lift the curse?" He grinned at his older brother, and Scott flushed with embarrassment, "I've been away from my friends for too long!" The two brothers quickly rushed back to the mansion.

As soon as they crossed the threshold Alex transformed, just as Charles theorized, into a flashlight. Everyone was glad to see him, flashlight shaped or not. He was eagerly greeting his friends and Scott raced through the mansion searching for Logan. A voice came to his head, _He is in the danger room_. He quietly thanked the voice in his head. 

He burst into the danger room without thinking. Knives flew at him and he ducked quickly. He blew up the central control panel without even thinking and the room fell silent. A heaving and annoyed Logan turned to confront him, growling. He looked shocked when he saw who it was, "What did you do that for boob?"

Scott's anger was boiling, "To get your attention! You asshole! Why didn't you tell me about the curse thing!"

Logan looked genuinely surprised, and than recomposed himself quickly, "Why would it matter?" He snapped at Scott. 

Scott through up his hands in irritation, this guy seemed so clueless, "Cause maybe I could help you break it?"

Scott immediately regretted saying it, especially when Logan growled at him and charge toward him. But than he grabbed his shoulders and lowered his lips to him and took his breath away. Scott was kissing back desperately, like he needed it like oxygen. There was a desperate tingling in the lips, and Scott pulled back, expectantly, but nothing happened, Logan stayed exactly the same, Logan raised an eyebrow as Scott stared at him dumbfounded. Than he burst into laughter, "I guess I don't get a prince." Logan punched him in the arm and Scott let out a scream, while his mouth was still open Logan decided to claim it as his. It was a violent sort of kiss, to say you better damn love me the way I am. And Scott couldn't deny it.

Slowly everyone else transformed back into their own bodies, Charles into a cheerful man in wheelchair, Ororo an exotic beauty with snow white hair, Alex back into his own form, Hank into a furry blue beast, and all the others. Hank pulled Alex into a tight bear hug, and everyone else welcomed him back. They were more than excited to be in their own bodies. Charles said with a wink, "I knew Scott could do it."

Alex groaned when the realization suddenly came to him, "Wait, you mean my brother and Logan… oh gross." Everyone laughed at him and gave him hugs and pats on the back. 

And they all lived happily ever after (until the next dangerous mutant put the entire mansion under a spell).


End file.
